Sarah Tasker
Sarah Tasker '''(セーラ タスカー ,''saara tasukaa) ''is a skilled bounty hunter partnered with John Matrix. She was raised by her mother who was a skilled mage as in specialized in Fire magic which resulted in Sarah learning it too. She disappeared on Sarah's 10th Birthday, which motivated Sarah to find her. Now she is partnered with John Matrix because John promised Sarah to help find her mother. Due to being extremely beautiful, charming and extreme brutal and merciless in her fights. Sarah earned a title '''Beauty of Apocalypse(ビオーティ オフ エーポカリウプヒーウ, biooti ofu eepokariupuhiiu). ''Sarah is also considered very attractive and merciless lady to ever exist in the earthland. Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Sarah is extremely attractive lady with a height of 5 feet 9 inches. She possess blonde hair which are back-length as well as brown eyes, She maintains a slender yet voluptuous figure. Sarah wears a short, tight vest that goes above her belly button, with two straps buckled up, along with her I.D. badge. She wears a pair of dog tags, as well. On her upper arms, she wears arm bands, some of which form Xs over her biceps and triceps. She also wears dark green-and-black leather pants, a holster, knee-pads, and high-heeled, combat-style boots. Personality Sarah possess a quite nature. She usually seems quiet and silent. She shows herself as extremely brutal and merciless lady. Sarah is also described '''Perfect Soldier' by John. Despite her almost brutal and merciless personality, She possess a kind-heart in her body as she also deeply cares for John. She also cares for few persons. Before meeting John, Sarah thinks that the whole world is filled with sinful people and but after meeting John, she knows that some people possess a good-heart. History Sarah's past is shrouded in mystery. Power/Abilities Natural Abilities Sarah was trained Tae Kwon Do, '''a special martial art characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. To facilitate fast, turning kicks, taekwondo generally adopts stances that are narrower and hence less-stable than the broader, wide stances used by martial arts such as karate. The tradeoff of decreased stability is believed to be worth the commensurate increase in agility, particularly in Kukkiwon-style taekwondo. '''Immense Strength: Sarah is known for her vast amount of strength. She can fight as equal to John Matrix. Sarah once performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs effortlessly. Skilled Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilise it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defence, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defence against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Sarah's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by Sarah. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Sarah's magical aura displays a huge beast made up of fiery aura which resembles a Lion King. ,Enhanced Speed: Sarah is considered one of the most fastest mage. She is even capable to run faster in a speed of a train. When John and Sarah were training, John suddenly fires his gun to Sarah to check her speed. She also dodged that bullet from a point-blank range. Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Sarah has shown to be a agile fighter, she mostly relies on her reflexes which are suitable for a body Sarah possesses. Sarah has reaction time faster than John himself. It is impossible to caught Sarah off-guard Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sarah is well trained in hand-to-hand combat as she is highly proficent in Tae Kwon Do. She was trained Tae Kwon Do by her mother. She once defeated John is a sparring fight. Being trained by a skilled mage and partnered with a powerful mage , she is now capable to fight a army alone. Immense Durability: Sarah is a very durable lady. Her level of durability is limitless. She can also take John's powerful attacks, like impaling, powerful magic blasts, etc.. She got hit by a vehicle badly but she survived. Magic Abilities Fire Magic: allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. From this point, the user of Fire Magic is capable of controlling and moving the flames, casually forming fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence; more often than not, a caster of Fire Magic possesses a fairly aggressive attacking style with very little defensive spells, regularly attacking with powerful bursts and torrents of flame- though there are a few exceptions to this rule, and it should be noted that intelligent users of the magic can alter offensive spells to serve defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the ambient eternano in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting; molding them in any way that they deem suitable- this form is called Fire-Make. These blazing objects will only remain in their designated shapes as long as the user concentrates their energies upon them. The objects will only burn for about three minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with magical energy. The temperatures of these fiery projections are generally around two thousand, eight hundred Fahrenheit, near the melting point of iron. Not only this, as mentioned above, a user of Fire Magic can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in order to manipulate them at will. One of the better usages of Fire Magic is to amass a large amount of fire upon the caster's feet or palms before releasing these flames in order to induce high-speed movement via jet-propulsion. It should be taken into consideration that anyone who possesses a certain degree of power over fire-based powers is known to be much, much stronger whenever they can draw energy from all kinds of heat- indeed, like most forms of elemental magic, a user of Fire Magic can immediately turn the tables on the opponent if the weather is hot enough; it is also said that fire manipulation powers become much more powerful during the day, reaching the peak of its destructive power during noon. With Fire Magic, the caster is capable of controlling heat, allowing them to heat a wide range of liquids and metals or melt ice. The flames formed through Fire Magic seem to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. As with all forms of Elemental Magic, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of modifying these fires in any way that they deem suitable, including the shape, heat and even colour; as long as they put their mind to it, anything can be done, and they can even change more obscure properties such as the smell and taste for different effects- these are more often than not signified by the fires changing colour- this is referred to as Rainbow Fire. Finally, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of charging up their spells by drawing more and more eternano towards their bodies, which then undergo the excitation process to form more flames to add to the collection already amassed. Trivia Sarah Tasker is based off the Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat series